i just want you to be happy
by omega112
Summary: whitney decides to finnaly try and kill tony but when she learns he is working on something new and wants to know what it is and why she goes to investigate and gets the biggest shock of her life


Witneys POV

_its been an entire year since tony had put my father in a coma ive tried everything to get my revenge even almost killing his father but i showed him mercy even though he never showed mercy twords my father all he ever did was ruin my father stopping him at every turn everything my father created he destroyed because he thought my dad would kill millions of innocent people with his creations when they were made to help the good guys but no he had to play the hero as always this time i will get my revenge and i will kill you tony stark i will take everything you have away from you slowly and painfully starting after summer break_

I break my train of thought and looked at my father and grabbed his hand

"ill get him dad ill make him suffer for what he did i promise"i say then get up and leave

**after summer break at high school**

_come on stark where are you where are you your never late for class hell your always early come on just come through those doors so i can start my plan to kill you_

the bell then rings and everyone goes and sits down while the teacher calls out the names of the students one by one

"tony stark"nothing

"tony stark"nothing again

"does anyone know where mister stark is"no one answers so she marks him absent and continues the roll call i then decide to ask pepper and rody about tonys whereabouts

"hey pepper rody where is tony"i ask in a calm voice not giving away any emotions

"he's probably still in his lab working on a project he started at the beginning of break he hasn't come out at all except to eat, go too the bathroom and rarely sleep"rody says

"yeah he wont talk to us he only keeps mumbling something about speeding up something with the body like seriously he wont let us in his lab and when we do get in he yells at us to get out he is really starting to scare us whitney"pepper says to me and i can tell she is scared for her friend i even start to feel a small twinge of sympathy for her but i shake it off

"oh ok well see if you can get him to tell you about what hes working on and why"i say to them and they nod

_well i guess i will have to pay him a visit tonight then at his lab this is to good _

**At the lunch room**

I grab my food and sit down at the table and begin to think about what tony would be working on

_well lets see they said it had to do with speeding up something on the body maybe hes trying to make himself faster at regenerating or faster reflexes or maybe he is making something to speed up the amount of damage needed before someone blacks out that could be useful well i guess ill find out tonight but will i actually do it will i actually kill tony i mean he did say he was sorry like a million times and i do still kinda love him _

_wait what the hell am i saying i use to love him use to i dont kinda love him still _

_do i no i cant not after all he has done im not going to forgive him ever _

_ok now that thats all settled now i can focus on my plan to kill him ok _

_Step 1: infiltrate his lab and find out what he is working on _

_Step 2: destroy what hes working on _

_Step 3:wait for him to be distracted on trying to retrieve his lost work _

_Step 4:KILL TONY STARK AND COMPLETE MY REVENGE _

I smile to myself and eat my lunch and go home waiting for nightfall to come

**Later that night**

_ok lets see tonys lab is around here somewhere ah right over there good theres a way in through the roof time for my plan to start_

I put down my binoculars and put on my mask that hides my appearance and stealthy clime to the top of the building i then see him working his ass off while drinking something from a bottle every once in a while he then put something in the computer and i see pepper come in i carefully open the window and climb down the scafaling i look over at the two and tony now realizes pepper is there_  
_

"go away pepper i need to concentrate"he says and takes another drink out of the bottle he had in his hand

"tony you need to go get some rest you have school in the morning and you cant miss it"she says and walks closer

"no ill sleep when im done ok just go away and leave me alone"he says pepper then walks up to tony and grabs the bottle he had in his hand and gasps

"oh my god tony is this whiskey have you been drinking"she says shocked i gasp quietly not knowing what drove him to drink

"yeah so what it keeps me up and it keeps me alert now go away before you piss me off"he says and grabs the bottle and finishes it off giving him a shock down his spine

"tony how many have you had"she asks

"i dont know three of those and a red bull"he says and goes over to the computer and types some thing in he turns around and i now see what he looks like he now has a start of a beard his eyes are blood shot and his hair is a mess i am shocked at what i see and wonder why he is working so hard and what he is working so hard on

"tony you need to get some sleep before you pass out again like you did a couple days ago"i then gasp again in shock and begin to worry

"no i have to keep working until i get the results i need to do what needs to be done"he says and walks back to the computer and slips on a empty bottle of whisky falling hard and hitting his head pepper rushes over to him but he holds up his hand to tell her to leave him alone he then gets up talks to his computer

"computer test results for serum 315"he says

"running results now testing testing results 92% success patient dead"the computer says and puts the results on the screen

"DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I GET IT RIGHT WHY WON'T IT SAVE HIM INSTEAD OF KILLING HIM"he yells and punches a nearby window shattering it to pieces scaring both me and pepper

"tony why are you doing this"pepper asks tony then turns around and i see he has tears in his eyes

"because i want her to be happy again thats all i want but until i get this serum right i cant accomplish that"he says by now his hand has stopped bleeding and he grabs some nearby bandages and wraps it up

"who tony who is it you want to make happy and why"she asks he looks her in the eyes and says something that shocks me more than anything that has happened in the past half hour

"whitney ok i just want her to be happy again because i love her more than anything in the world and i miss her smile her laugh her hugs that all went away and i just want to see that beautiful smile again i just want her to be happy and if i have to work myself to death than so be it"he says

"tony please i know you love her hell everyone knows that well except her of course but promise me you will give this another hour and then you will go to bed"pepper says

"three hours"he says

"two"pepper tells him

"done now will you please leave me to work in peace"he says pepper then give him a hug and leaves

**1 hour 45 min later**

tony had had time to shower after he put the new serum into the computer and had just gotten out and he looked much better without his shirt on if i say so my self

"computer test results for serum 316"tony says

"running results now sir running running test results 99% percent success patient still dies in the end"the computer says

"computer give me a full diagnostic on the repair done to the patient"tony says

"yes sir brain damage fully repaired bones broken repaired all body organs fully repaired patient dies from heart failure heart to weak to survive accelerated healing process sorry sir"the computer then saves all data recorded and displays test results i then feel very curious on who the patient is so i decide to try something slowly and carefully a pull out the gun i was going to kill tony with and step out of the shadows i then cock the gun and tony spins around to see me shocked

"whitney how did you get in hear" he asks and i point to the windows on top of the roof he then face palms and i chuckle slightly then get serious

"how long you been here"he asks

"about three hours"i say he then blushes

"so you heard everything i said right"he asks and i nod

"who is the patient tony i need to know who the patient is i have a right to know"he then turns to the computer and says

"computer identify main patient"the computer then responds

"patient #1 Mr. Obediah Stain situation critical estimated time of life in current condition 2 year estimated life span if patient survives treatment approximately 20-35 years more" i then drop the gun to the floor and run up to tony and hug him tightly saying thank you so many times i then let go and he falls to the ground on his knees and struggles to get up refusing my help

"damn the lack of sleep has finnaly caught up to me"he says

"and im closer to reviving him than ever if only he had a stronger heart"he says i then get an idea

"you mean like yours tony"i say to him and he face palms

"of course why didn't i think of it before the answer was already in my body computer run serum 316 again but this time give Obediah a heart like mine"he yells at the computer excitedly

"running running test results 100% chance of success all patients including Mr. Obediah Stain live"the computer says i then do something that surprises him

"hey tony"he looks at me and i kiss him full on the lips and he gasps i then use that oppertunity to stick my tongue in his mouth and move it around his he kisses me back and i pull away and whisper in his ear

"I Love You To Tony"i then help him to his feet and we go to the couch in the lab and fall asleep in eachothers arms


End file.
